


Baking

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, YGO GX, tutorshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two students of Duel Academy are unsure of what to do with their time together. It’s break, and for once, Jaden decided not to stay at the school, but instead stay over his boyfriend’s house to enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorfrankenwhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/gifts).



> This is for vnmbrittana my girlfriend. I based their relationship off one of her fics, I hope she doesn't mind.I hope she likes it a lot. Sorry it's so short.

“Finally! Break time!” spoke a happy brunet, walking into a large house. He was accompanied by his tall British boyfriend, who’s family owned the house. They both walked into the lounge room, carrying their luggage and placed them on the ground. It had been a long plane ride along with taxi travel to the household, and it was very tiring for the both of them.

Jaden Yuki and Bastion Misawa were two students from Duel Academy. One Slifer Red and the other a Ra Yellow. The two became pals at the school, after a few friendly duels with each other.  However, after many incidents such as supernatural duelists and a brainwashing cult, Bastion was starting to feel forgotten, ignored, excluded in fun activities. Eventually, the Ra confessed his feelings in an emotional outburst to the Slifer, upset about the entire situation of being ignored. Jaden returned his feelings and broke off Bastion’s upsetting emotions with a kiss. Since then, the two have been very happy about their relationship. And Bastion couldn’t be any happier.

“Whoa, your house is cool, Bastion!” exclaimed Jaden, looking around in his boyfriend’s humble home. It was quite modern and simple, an average middle-class house building.

“Well, it’s not anything like a mansion,” replied the British male. “But yes, I do agree that it is quite rather nice.”  He was rather glad that his boyfriend appreciated his home. Bastion picked up his luggage again (as well as Jaden’s) and headed towards the hallway. “Would you like to take a look at my room, Jaden?”

“Yeah!”

The two headed to Bastion’s bedroom and walked inside, neatly placing their luggage next to the bed. Jaden gasped in surprise as he looked around the room.

“Whoa! No math stuff on the walls?” he asked, smiling. “Are you sure this is your room?” he laughed.

A chuckle emitted from the genius’ mouth as he spoke. “Jaden, I’ve been absent from my home. I’ve had to paint my room before leaving here to go to Duel Academy.”

“I see!” understood the younger male. “So, where’s the family?”

“Ah, my parents are at work and I presume my sister will be home at any minute.”

Given the family absence, Jaden’s mind was beginning to scheme a wonderful idea. Why not plan a surprise to pass the time?

“I have an idea!” proudly stated the Slifer, a large grin displayed on his face.

“An idea?” asked Bastion, smiling at his boyfriend. “An idea for what?”

“An idea to pass the time!” And that’s when the boy grabbed onto Bastion’s arm and headed out of the bedroom. Knowing that the smaller teen wouldn’t have the strength to pull him around, the tall Ra followed, pretending to be dragged along. The two ended up in the kitchen, where Jaden has let go of his partner’s arm and threw his own arms into the air.

“We can bake a cake!”

Raising his eyebrow at the odd announcement, Bastion couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s cuteness. With excitement like that, how could Jaden be more adorable than usual? “What is the cake for, Jaden?” he asked, curious about the subject.

“It’s a thank you, for allowing me to stay here. A thanks to the Misawa family!” Jaden was feeling quite generous, and proud of his idea. “Is that okay?”

“That’s so sweet, Jaden…” Darn, the Slifer was just too adorable for the Ra to handle. “We’ll have to head out and grab some baking supplies, though.”

“Okay!”

The two lovers embarked on a journey to the grocery store, where they had bought the necessary ingredients to make the cake. They returned home, and luckily, they were still alone. Placing everything on the bench, Bastion grabbed the proper utensils. Jaden went to open a bag of flour but unfortunately, he picked it up and dropped the bag, making the flour fall onto the ground. “Oops! It’s a good thing we got an extra bag, isn’t it, Bastion?”

“It is…” Saying that,Bastion quickly wiped up the mess. Jaden helped, but ended up scooping the flour with his hand and softly placed it in Bastion’s hair.

“Oops! Sorry there!” he giggled, not even making it look like an accident. Bastion sighed and brushes it off, smiling at his boyfriend.

“We should probably get back to work, Jaden.”

“Alrighty then!”

The two had begun their cake mix, with Jaden taking over the stirring. He was doing it rather rough, as the cake mixture seemed to be escaping the bowl a few times, landing on his short and Bastion’s apron.  “I think it’s ready!” stated Jaden, taking the spoon out and taking a lick of the mixture. “Tastes good too! Would you like to try some?” he asked, pointing the dripping spoon at his boyfriend. The Ra shook his head, declining the offer.

“No thank you, Jaden. I’m afraid it would be too sweet for my taste.”

“Aw, come on! Try it!” The spoon was now inches away from Bastion’s face, being used as a threat, jokingly by Jaden. He dabbed Bastion’s face with the mixture, eventually covering his boyfriend’s face with cake mixture. Bastion couldn’t help but laugh, his partner was having fun and it was awfully cute! He got a cloth nearby ad wiped his face, only to be attacked by the spoon once again!

“Jaden, we have to leave some for the actual cake, or else we won’t have one!” laughed the British male, almost tempted to join in on the fun. So, he took the spoon off Jaden and gently dabbed his face with the remaining mixture on the spoon, not wanting to use any more from the bowl. Jaden laughed, and picked up the bowl, ready to be thrown.

“Jaden, wait!” spoke a concerned Misawa. “The cake, remember?”

“Oh, yeah…” Even though he had heard Bastion, he took a huge scoop of mixture with his hand and wiped it across Bastion’s face, laughing. Bastion didn’t laugh at first, he had to pause and think about what just happened. Wiping the cake mixture out of his eyes, he looked down to see an ecstatic adorable pup known as Jaden Yuki. Shaking his head, Bastion sighed, smiling at his boyfriend. He had to play along. The British male scooped some mixture with his own hand and gently spread the Slifer’s face with it. The two had fun, using their hands with cover each other with the mixture, until there wasn’t any left to make the actual cake. Jaden began laughing so hard, that he landed onto the ground, laughter escaping his mouth. Bastion kneeled to see if the other was alright, but upon noticing that he was, he sat down with him. Watching Bastion sit, the Slifer Red crawled over to sit on his lap, licking cake mixture off his boyfriend’s face. The Misawa giggled from the licks, as they were rather ticklish.

When Jaden finished, he gave Bastion a long, loving kiss on the lips. Bastion returned it and wrapped one arm around the young teen, while placing his other (clean) hand on the soft, fluffy brown hair. Their lips spreading apart, Jaden sneakily inserted his tongue in Bastion’s mouth, causing the Ra to blush. He went along with it however, returning the display of love and affection. Jaden stopped kissing altogether immediately however as he heard a car pull up. Looking into his partner’s eyes with worry, Jaden spoke. “The cake! We never actually made it!”

Bastion smiled and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, tasting some of the cake mixture. It was too sweet for him, but he didn’t mind as long as Jaden felt loved. “It doesn’t matter, Jaden. We can make a new one, later.”

Jaden’s face beamed with happiness, eyes widening with excitement! “Aww, yeah! Can’t wait!”

Giving another kiss on the lips, Jaden was so happy that he was able to have fun with Bastion, knowing how sad the Ra could get sometimes. Bastion himself was also quite pleased with the happiness he’d shared with the Slifer, eternally grateful to have him as a boyfriend. Stopping the kiss, Jaden giggled and tilted his head.  “I love you…” he whispered, placing his head onto Bastion’s shoulders. Bastion closed his eyes, content with the affection, and whispered back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
